Derro Truther
A professional assassin, Derro Truther is one of the top ranked members working in the Shadow Broker organisation. He uses Requip to change his equipment in the field, adapting to any situation on the fly. Be it an up close knife in the back, or a bullet shot from 2 miles away, Derro can get the job done in any way he, or his employer, pleases. Appearance Derro mostly sports a simple outfit. A pair of dress pants, a button up shirt, vest, tie, shoes, and gloves is all he needs to come off as unthreatening. He doesn’t change his outfit while on a job, but will quickly clean his clothes if he gets blood on them. When out in the open, he adds a fedora to his outfit to come off as a business man. He keeps his green hair short to prevent it getting in his eyes while working, however it always appears unkempt and seams off-putting compared to the rest of his well-groomed attire. His missing left eye also give him the look of a thug. He hides this under the shadow of his hat, but dosn't mind if people see it. Personality Derro enjoys the simple things in life. Taking joy in most everything he does, including breaking the law. He is never one to turn down a challenge, and comes off as an everyman to everyone. Because of his laid back personality, he has very little respect for authority, often saying people in high positions take things to seriously. This leads to some of the more loyal members of Shadow Broker saying he is disrespectful, or even hating him outright. He does follow orders however, so nobody could ever call him a traitor. He seems to be motivated by only 2 things, money, and a challenge. He regards his rank in the Shadow Broker organisation as a “perfect fit”; as he isn’t high enough rank to take on the more vital jobs, but is skilled enough to handle every job he’s position grants with ease. History For the first years of his life, Derro worked as a servant to a noble family. When he began to steal items from the house, he gained a liking for crime and quickly descended into the life of a criminal. Never taking anything too important to get caught, but nothing as trivial as to be worthless. When he did get caught, he would lie about it and set other people up to take the fall for it. He secretly longed to be able to wear fine clothes and live as a noble would. When he was 17 he was approached by an emissary from a thief’s guild with an offer for him. He was to let a small group of them into the manner at which point, they would steal everything of value and leave Derro a fairly significant cut. When the noise woke up the head of the house, Derro killed him in cold blood and escaped with the guild. Impressed with his ruthlessness, he was taken on by their guild and given the skills to remain hidden where ever he is. Using these skills, he rose to the top of the Guild in less than 2 years. It was then that he opened a front for the guild in the form of a noble house. At that point, Derro began to realise that living as a noble was the most boring life anyone could experience. On a whim, he tried his hand at assassinations, and found it much to his liking. Becoming more enthralled with the process of the assassinations, rather than the act of killing itself. As the guild slowly developed into an assassin guild, Derro began to gain expertise in magic. Mostly using Requip to adapt to any situation. This became an invaluable skill when tackling multiple targets or other, more skilled targets. At the same time he learned several fighting styles to further adapt to his situation. Eventually, his reputation caught up with him and the Magic Counsel descended on his guild and utterly destroyed it. Instead of killing Derro on the spot, the Council decided to make an example of him by holding an execution to discourage others from following the same path. While he was kept in prison to await execution, he was transferred into a cell with a feral child. Although the boy had killed his last cellmates, he remained wary of Derro. The relationship didn’t last long however, as a mysterious agent from an unknown organisation arrived and offered him a choice between execution, and working for his organisation. Intrigued by this, Derro accepted the offer. The only catch was that he was to kill the warden as a test. Using his skills in hiding, and the riot the agent used as a diversion, Derro made his way through the prison and succeeded in killing the warden. Earning his freedom. Even though the Agent did not make contact with him for some time, Derro was able to meet Another agent and told his new employer that he had accepted the job. Magic and Abilities Requip - Over the years, Derro has near perfected the art of Requip magic. Being able to call upon hundreds of weapons at a moment’s notice, and call a new one to his side in an instant has made Derro a very unpredictable opponent. He can even reload his guns with Requip magic, allowing for an almost seamless rate of fire. While he has a vast array of weapons in his arsenal, Derro dos not use Requip to change clothing or armor, calming a good weapon is all he needs. Sword Magic - One of Derro ‘s two most common weapon types is the sword. As such, he has trained in sword magic to amplify his skills. While some in his collection are just regular swords, many of them possess some type of magic to them, allowing Derro access to various ability’s in the blink of an eye. Guns Magic -The other most frequent weapon Derro has is the gun, and likewise, he has trained in Guns Magic to complement it. This covers a much wider range than his sword collection including pistols, rifles, shotguns, crossbows, and even explosives. Unlike his swords however, only a select few of his guns are magical. *'Highly skilled assassin – '''Because of his training over the years, Derro has been able to master several types of combat and can use them to great effect on missions. *'Stealth master –'Derro’s most impressive asset is his skill at remaining hidden. Being able to hide in even the smallest shadows or fin a hiding place in next to no time. Even in a crowd, he can be very hard to spot by coming off as “Unassuming”. *'Climber –'To aid his stealth, Derro also became skilled at climbing. Possessing more than enough upper body strength to scale up walls, he is able to appear in the most unsuspected of locations, and disappear just as quickly. *'Sniper– While adept at close combat, some situations require death from affair, another skill that Derro has become quite adept at. He often prefers this method as he considers it easier. *'''Weapons expert - '''His use of weapons doesn’t stop at swords and guns, he also uses knives, spears, axes, and even thrown weapons. Ensuring that he can adapt to a wide variety of situations and can single headedly take down several squads of knights. '''Excellent manipulator – Derro’s skills also include negotiation and manipulation of others. He is able to goad people into paying fortunes for worthless items, and can even negotiate deals with people who owe him nothing. Even other members of the Shadow Broker have been manipulated by Derro, and don’t even realise it. Equipment Over the years of working for the Shadow Broker, Derro has amassed quit an impressive arsenal. While the Collector’s main focus is information, Derro has more of an interest in weapons. Claiming that he was one for every situation, he has become a prime assassin for the Shadow Broker. Knowledgeable in almost every form of combat, most of his targets don’t even see his face, and the ones that do very rarely get the chance to fight back. *'Ocean Sword' – A large, sabre like sword with a blue blade and a large decorated hand guard. This sword has the power to turn the blade into water to attack at long range. While in its water form, it takes the form of a whip, and is still is every bit as sharp as the blade. *'Cyclone Razor' – A bladed boomerang with a sword hilt on one end that uses magic to always return to the owner’s hand. The blade edge is sharp enough to slice through stone, and becomes very hard to stop once it is spinning. While it’s mainly used as a boomerang, it is classed as a sword and can be used as such. *'Terra Spear' – A silver spear with a head shaped like a shovel spade. While relatively short by comparison to regular spears, it makes up for it with its power to control earth. Any rock it touches it can control, ranging from throwing boulders, to opening trenches in the ground. *'Heater Cannon' – A magic hand canon type weapon that Derro uses to clear obstacles in his path, or devastate heavily armored targets. When fired, it shoots a fireball at its target, which explodes on contact. It also has an alternative fire mode that turns it into a flamethrower. *'Raven Bow' – A magic crossbow Derro uses for long range assassinations, and one of his favorit weapons. The Raven bow has a small light that marks a target with a magic stigma. When fired, the arrow’s home in on the stigma with deadly accuracy. By marking several targets at once, Derro can dispatch several targets in quick succession. *'Vampire Bullet' – A weapon Derro had R&D develop for him. It’s a type of living magic that resembles a regular black bullet, until Derro gives it blood. When introduced to blood, a tiny mouth full of razor sharp tooth opens on the front and it begins to consume the blood. Derro then loads it into a gun and shoots it, and the bullet then homes in on the person whose blood was consumed, directly into the heart, and when it hits it begins to eat its target. When finished it turns back into a regular bullet, though it is now colored red. As it takes some time to prepare, the Vampire Bullet isn’t suited for direct combat. It can be easily intercepted by skilled mages. Stats Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Gun User Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage Category:Assassin Category:Flame Lizard Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Human